


Rhythm of the Rain

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let the love we knew start to grow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm of the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> 3/6 in the Multi-Fandom Wetfic! Extravaganza.
> 
> Originally posted 6-27-05

The police station was bleaker than normal in the rain. The dark clouds washed out even the fluorescent light, glazing everything dull yellow over the gray. Desks were emptier, doughnuts were staler, and, being the only cop on duty was even more boring that it was in any other weather.

“I thought,” Jen shook her head so that her hair fanned out in wispy, wet tendrils that settled around her face, rosy from the cool weather, “you might be hungry.”

“Depends,” Doug drawled as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs as he settled them on top of the desk. “Is that your Grams’s fried chicken?”

“Not exactly.” She set her picnic basket on his desk then moved around it, unbuttoning the top button of her raincoat. “I mean, I imagine there might be some fried chicken in there,” she unhooked another button revealing skin and raindrops that trailed down from her damp hair. “But that wasn’t really what I meant.”

He dropped his legs to the floor as she unbuttoned the next clasp, the yellow coat falling away from her naked breasts, the nipples hard and dark and tight. “So I see.”

“Do you?” She unfastened the rest of the coat, letting it hang open, framing her breasts and stomach, the bright yellow standing out against the darker hair between her thighs.

“I think I have a vivid idea.” He reached out to her and caught her hand, drawing her toward him. Rain slipped from her hair down her skin, curving around her nipples, sluicing slowly in the valley between her breasts, tangling in the triangle of hair. “But really, I’m not so much hungry as thirsty.”

“Really?” She asked softly, her voice lilting with promise.

“Mmm,” he nodded. “Something about the rain makes me want to open my mouth,” his tongue darted out and circled a nipple, chasing a raindrop. “Catch ever drop.”

“That sounds difficult.”

“More than you can imagine.” He moved to the other breast, licking the hard tip. “So I find myself settling.”

“Oh?” her voice broke as he took her breast into his mouth and suckled it gently then released it. “Settling?”

“I chose certain raindrops to chase.” His fingers followed the path of one that slid down her stomach.

“And which one have you chosen?”

He sank down to his knees, ignoring the wetness that soaked his uniform pants as he grasped her hips and pulled her toward him. She moaned softly as his breath brushed against her thighs, his tongue sliding down to trace the path of the raindrop to wetness of a different kind.

One of her hands curled around the edge of the desk as the other fisted in his hair, pushing him against her as his tongue slipped past the folds of skin to press against her clit. Her legs parted further, the coat swaying with the movement as his palms left her hips to smooth over the curve of her ass. She moaned and shuddered, curving one leg around him. His hand slid off her ass, fingers delving into the wet heat of her body, thrusting deep. He groaned against her skin and she gasped hotly, her body quivering as she came against his tongue.

She stumbled back as he released her slowly, her hands shaking as she tugged her coat around her. He sank back on his heels and smiled ravenously. “There is chicken in the basket, right?”

She huffed a laugh. “Your hunger’s not satisfied?”

“Not even close.” He grasped her hand and pulled her toward him as he sank back into his seat, pulling her onto his lap. “But the chicken will have to suffice for now.”  



End file.
